


Upstairs, Downstairs

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Surprise Ending, Unlikely Pairing, Zombie Apocalypse, lovemaking, negan is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is my first attempt at publishing my fan-fiction (be gentle!) :)<br/>This work is not for profit; I just love TWD characters and wrote this for fun.<br/>WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY HOT with lots of ADULT ONLY (sexual) details!<br/>ASZ; Set during late season 6, however Tyreese, T-Dog; Andrea & Merle are alive.<br/>The wolves attack was subdued; Morgan & Carol never fight; Spencer killed the big rig driver before it crashed so no air horn; the tower’s still standing; the big walker herd are led away from Alexandria as planned. Deanna isn’t bitten; the Anderson family wasn’t devoured; Carl isn’t shot.<br/>None of the horrible events toward the end of the season thru the finale take place.  Negan and the prick who shot Daryl (Dwight I think) were both killed during the night raid on Negan’s compound; Carol/Maggie weren’t taken hostage; Carol doesn’t leave.<br/>Jessie and Rick break up when he realizes he wants Michonne; she ends up with Tobin because Daryl FINALLY gets with Carol!<br/>Rick's group is FINALLY living peacefully in the ASZ and building a future by raising crops and farm animals as well as trading with their new allies at Hilltop and with the Kingdom community (comic canon group).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs, Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I'm publishing... Many thanks to Magentas Nightmare, KrissyG, Colt and Katana, EnglishPoet, Pharmtechgirl and my other fave writers here for their great stories and inspiration. Enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT/Leave kudos if you like it! :)

Friday evening/late summer in the ASZ...  
\--  
The sun was beginning to set, signaling the end of the day shift perimeter watch for the sharp shooter team of Abraham, Sasha, Tara and Carol and they were more than grateful for it. Earlier that day while making rounds outside the wall Abe overheard Sasha mention that she wanted to hit the food pantry before it closed for the night to get some grub for the weekend. Abe needed to pick up a few things as well, so before they left for the night he casually offered to go with her. 

“Only if you walk me home afterward… that way you can carry the boxes!“ she replied in her usual sassy tone, then immediately resumed her discussion with Carol about Maggie‘s upcoming surprise baby shower. While waiting for Sasha, Abe made small talk with Tara as they packed up their guns and ammo. He always enjoyed talking to Tara because she was just as vulgar as he was; talking to her about women was just like talking to one of his old army buddies. They laughed and talked smack about a few of the women in the ASZ they’d been checking out, exchanged a few crude sex jokes and bragged on their skills at pulling chicks until they were finally relieved for night watch by Morgan, Spencer, T-Dog and Sasha’s older brother Tyreese aka Ty. Ty and Sasha hugged briefly and when she mentioned that Abe would be walking her home, Ty thanked him with a friendly handshake for keeping an eye out for his ‘Baby Sis.’ 

During their stop at the food pantry to pick up rations for the weekend (and to request a couple of extra bottles of homemade sangria which was granted on the condition that they accept pre-packed food boxes instead of sending Olivia, the pantry manager, on a wild goose chase for specific items when she was ready to shut down for the night. It seemed fair enough, besides, neither Sasha nor Abe were too picky about the food, particularly after the weeks they’d spent practically starving on the road that past year before coming to Alexandria. It was feast or famine most days back then, more often than not the latter, and when they couldn’t scavenge for food they’d depended on Daryl for the occasional roasted squirrel, rabbit, groundhog or opossum he’d catch that they’d all have to share somehow as well as the wild berries, scallions, and mushrooms they were able to get their hands on, so they happily accepted the pre-packed food boxes in exchange for the extra alcohol. Abe and Sasha were careful to keep their conversation to a minimum however and stay an arms length away from each other while at the pantry’s walk up window in case Olivia or any of the other nosier Alexandrian's milling around were eye and ear hustling for gossip. Some people in their immediate ’family’ circle (aka Rick’s group) already knew what was going on between them and everyone else would know sooner or later as well about their budding love affair, but to keep the peace with an undoubtedly still fragile Rosita, Sasha preferred to play it cool with the public displays of affection with Abe so soon after his break up with her, at least for the time being. Rosita had already given Sasha more than a few funny looks, and their previous sisterly banter had been reduced to barely civil greetings. Fortunately however Rosita knew that Sasha hadn’t started fooling around with Abe until very recently, months after she and Abe started having major problems in their relationship, so she didn’t harbor any ill will toward her for trying to 'steal her man'; in fact for the most part Rosita was over Abraham; it was just awkward to act as though nothing had happened, not so soon anyway, and she kept their communication to only what was absolutely necessary. Abe on the other hand still only received the death stare from Rosita, and the occasional nod yes or no… if and when she felt like it.

It was rumored that she’d already moved on, but no one knew for certain who her new mystery man was as of yet, and the group all presumed it to be one of the Alexandria guys, most likely Spencer since he’d been sniffing around her a lot lately, Abe and several of the others had noticed. It couldn’t have been Tobin since he’d recently hooked up with Jessie Anderson of all people after Carol broke things off with him once Daryl FINALLY came to his senses and committed to her and they'd moved in together, and it wasn’t Heath either because he had recently started seeing a woman who lived in the Kingdom community a few miles away and spent much of his free time there lately. There were a few other candidates but Abe hadn’t gotten to know that many of the other remaining Alexandria guys that well yet.

Someone in their own group was highly unlikely, although it would’ve made the mystery much easier to solve. The only ‘single’ men in their group left after T-Dogg proposed to a woman named Erin from the Hilltop group that past spring and Merle moved in with Andrea a few months back were Father Gabriel, Tyreese and Eugene. Gabriel still claimed to be holding onto his priesthood vows of chastity although it was a known fact that he’d been spending a lot of time with May, (a former high school teacher from the Kingdom community who‘d come to Alexandria to teach Enid, Ron, Carl and the couple of other Alexandria teens,) and Tyreese had been sleeping off and on with several of the remaining available women in Alexandria and a few in the Hilltop community (who were rumored to be more than happy to be getting laid by the gentle giant,) and everyone knew that Eugene was now the object of desire for Olivia, Alexandria’s food pantry manager. It would be a huge stretch if it turned out to be Eugene anyway; Rosita had always treated him like an annoying younger brother. It was common knowledge that Eugene had had a huge crush on Rosita for like… forever (he’d been caught jerking off while watching her and Abe have sex in the past on more occasion than one) but it was pretty obvious to everyone that he and Olivia would inevitably become an ’official’ item sooner or later. There was also the tiny possibility that Rosita could’ve gotten with Tara since Tara had always been open about her sexuality and made it clear since they met that she thought that Rosita was sexy but Rosita had always cracked up laughing at Tara’s attempts at flirting, and frequently reminded her that even though it was probably the end of the world she was still ‘strictly dickly‘- for the time being at least. Tara had recently started a relationship with Dr. Denise anyway, so Rosita hooking up with her at that point was even less likely a possibility than before.  
\----------------  
Once Sasha and Abe arrived at the palatial, two-story, colonial home she shared with Glenn, Maggie and Ty, they stood on the porch making small talk… as well as eyes at each other. Abraham peeked inside his pre-packed mystery food box. “Looks like I've got potato flakes, a box of tea bags, a couple cans of salmon, tomato soup, a few sodas, oyster crackers-likely stale but I’ll take ‘em, sugar cubes, Bisquick pancake mix, maple syrup, cooking oil, some kinda generic stove top stuffing mix, a bag of soup beans, a bell pepper and an obscenely long zucchini that somehow looks vaguely familiar,“ he said wiggling his eyebrows at Sasha to which she only rolled her eyes. “Hell if I know how to cook the damned thing but I‘ll take it. And… most importantly my sangria of course!” 

Sasha smirked then peered inside her box. “And I got oodles of noodles, a box of lime jell-o, some kind of energy drink, chocolate chip granola bars, an industrial sized can of fruit cocktail, a few apples, a couple packets of instant oatmeal, powdered milk, popcorn kernels, more cooking oil, a can of Spam- yuck… I’ll give that to Ty… he always loved that crap, beef jerky- double yuck… I’ll pass that crap on to Daryl when I see him… a few fresh eggs from the hen house, corn meal, and an unlabeled jar of homemade preserves-fruit unknown as of yet but I‘d bet my money on peach and thankfully enough sangria to get knee walking drunk!“ she laughed. “Maybe we can mix and match some of this crap and scrape up some kind of a halfway decent dinner… you joining me?”

“Not if this is all of what’s on the menu,” Abe murmured, his long tongue snaking out to lick his lips while boldly eyeballing her from head to toe. “What else have you got?“ His intense, sexually charged stare left nothing to her imagination.

Sasha gazed up at him with a seductive stare of her own. “I may be able to whip up a little something for you… I know how much you love chocolate these days,” she replied with a sly smile.

“That I do… sounds delicious too,“ he said with a wink. He then bent his hand toward the stairs with an exaggerated flourish. “Lead the way, madame.”

Sasha walked ahead of him up the steps onto the large wraparound porch, chuckling to herself when he let out a low wolf whistle. She knew full well that he was staring intently at her ass in her snug fitting khaki's with every step she took and didn’t mind one bit. 

Abe let out another whistle. “Now that I think about it, I’m gonna 86 that offer for din din, sweetheart,” he replied, still admiring the view.

She turned and stared up at him, eyebrows arched in that incredulous way of hers. “You got someplace else you’d rather be?” she hissed.

“No, I…“

She cut him off before he could finish. “Say no more! Never mind and excuse me for asking!“ she snapped, revealing her quick, firecracker temper. 

Abe smirked and was just about to speak again… when she cut him off again. 

“Unbelievable Abraham! We got a shit load of food here and more inside and I had to practically beg for that extra liquor, which I was gonna give to you might I add, and not to mention I finally got the place all to myself for the night for once so I thought you might want spend a little private time together but I guess not!“ she nearly shouted. 

“Damn you‘re ornery!“ Abe groaned under his breath as he opened the screen door for her while balancing both boxes of food and the wine bottles. He stole a peck off her cheek as she unlocked the door and she pulled away from him in a huff. Abe groaned as he followed her inside. “Sasha, baby… you didn’t let me finish. What I was about to say… before you so rudely cut me off that is… was that if its all the same to you I’d rather just skip dinner and go straight to dessert… if you catch my drift,“ he then added, wiggling his bushy red eyebrows at her, making her blush and let out a girlish giggle.  
\---------  
They’d been playing this cat and mouse game for awhile, and Abe had fallen head over heels in love with her, and that was saying a lot because although Abe had loved and been loved by more than his fair share of women in his lifetime, he’d only been in love with one of them before Sasha, and that was his former wife Amy, who‘d died not long after the outbreak. The new world they were living in only proved all the more just how fragile and how short life really was, and it was imperative that if you loved someone you better let them know it pretty damn quick because tomorrow wasn’t promised. Just a few weeks prior he and Sasha had finally indulged their strong sexual attraction to each other, and neither of them could think of anything else except getting an opportunity to do it again. Of course they’d only slept together AFTER Abe made it clear to Sasha that he and Rosita were through for good, and that he wanted to be with her and only her for the long haul. Out of respect Sasha had REFUSED to encroach on his and Rosita’s relationship when Abe tried to get with her when they were stranded in that abandoned office building a couple of months back, and she told him in no uncertain terms that there’d be no hanky panky until he was officially a single man. “Don’t you think its something you need to take care of first?“ she’d asked that day, referring to him ending the relationship he was in with Rosita before trying to start one with her. 

It hadn't been easy for him to wait; after all he'd always been a ladies man and was used to getting his way with the opposite sex. He was big and tall, handsome, funny and charming without trying and as such was used to women dropping their panties for him without much fuss or question but Sasha was a welcome challenge. She reminded him of his former wife in that respect. She tolerated 0% of his macho bullshit (which was mostly an act by the way- deep down he was a big old teddy bear) and called it for what it was. Sasha kept him on his toes, proving to him that unlike many people he’d been lucky enough to find not one but two soul mates in his lifetime. With Sasha it was even deeper than with his wife however… he really felt like he’d finally met his match. It had taken some time, but after many sleepless nights and dozens of nonsensical arguments he had picked with Rosita to make her get fed up and leave him, he brutally dumped her (on the night of the Saviors‘ compound attack of all nights), but in all honesty it wasn’t just to get with Sasha. Of course his pending relationship with Sasha had been the biggest part of his decision, but truth be told, he’d tired of the affair with Rosita for awhile and so had she but neither of them ended it out of sheer habit. Rosita was smart and resourceful as well as a fighter, just like him. They’d had a strong sexual attraction for each other in the beginning and had each other’s backs on the road since meeting a couple of month after the turn while they were on the run with Eugene. Abe thought that she was gorgeous and not to mention a great lay but after Sasha’s ultimatum, Abe did what had to be done in order to pursue the woman he felt just might be his last shot at true love. He’d seen what she’d gone through emotionally after Bob died, and soon began to care deeply for her well being, her state of mind and her safety. Soon however his concern turned to feelings of love and he began watching her intently. For months he kept his feelings at bay but they only grew stronger. He desired her, craved her even… and once he got her, he felt bad about how he’d ended the relationship with Rosita, but deep down he knew that it had been for the best and he hoped she would be able move on soon to get her own shot at love.  
\--------  
Fortunately for the lovebirds none of Sasha’s housemates were at home. Glenn was out on a big overnight supply run with Daryl, Heath, Merle, Aaron, Andrea, Rick and Michonne. About a month or so back they’d hit the mother lode of good luck and found an old hardware and farming supply warehouse somewhere up near D.C. that had been locked up tight since early on after the outbreak. No one was thinking of scavenging for farming equipment or building supplies that early on; people were only thinking of trying to get food, fuel and water. Now that time had gone by, the survivors needed other things as well and the warehouse had a seemingly endless supply of bags of seed and feed, fertilizer, farm tools, generators, propane tanks, gasoline tanks, camping equipment, lumber, nails and screws, glass panels, AC units, rope, tool kits, solar powered heaters, power tools, animal husbandry supplies and much, much more. They’d also scored four small U-Haul trucks, several horse trailers, two pickup trucks and four SUVs, as well as a couple of other vehicles that were left on the property‘s enclosed lot; all of which were still in good running condition. The group had taken the 18 wheeler rig that the Wolves’ group had left during their doomed attack, one of the U-Haul trucks and all four of the horse trailers in a caravan down to an abandoned food cannery plant they’d found on the outskirts of nearby Manassas, Virginia and hoped to fill the rig with as many canned goods as it could hold. They also had plans to stop for a few hours at a nearby farm to try to catch whatever was left alive of the livestock that had been spotted to still be roaming the property including chickens, several pigs, a horse and two thin but otherwise healthy looking dairy cows. Time permitting they also planned to hit up a drugstore in a deserted shopping center just outside the beltway to scavenge for medical supplies on the way back and the group weren’t expected to return from such a huge run until at least the following afternoon. Ty was on watch until 7 the next morning and Maggie was spending the night at Rick and Michonne’s house a few doors down the street. Maggie's excuse for staying over at Rick’s was to ‘help’ Carl and Enid with baby-sitting Judith overnight; but in reality it was to keep an eye on the horny teenagers as a favor to Rick until he & Michonne got back. The young lovers were now openly involved; particularly since Carl and Ron had patched up their differences. Once Ron had finally accepted the fact that Enid and Carl were sleeping together he’d since moved on and started dating Lisette, a beautiful young woman living in the Hilltop community who was a French-Canadian exchange student before the outbreak who’d gotten stranded in the US and she was more than happy to start a relationship with him.  
\----------  
Once inside the house Sasha had barely secured the lock on the door before Abe dropped the boxes where he stood and abruptly backed her up against the wall, practically crushing her with his big, strong arms as he pulled her in for a bear hug and a long overdue kiss. Abe was a pinch over 6’2, all brawn and muscle at that and at a slender 5’4 Sasha had to stand on her tip toes just to meet him halfway. His long tongue plundered her mouth hungrily and she wrapped her arms around his thick neck as she returned his kiss. She then ran her fingers through his soft red curls and he surprised her by lifting her up clean off the floor to deepen the kiss. 

“Damn you’re sweet,“ he groaned after finally releasing her soft, full lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that to you all day,“ he murmured, still holding her up against the wall. 

“And I’ve been waiting on it all day,“ she replied with a smirk as she slid down to the floor.

“Hot damn… you got me all riled up, girl.” He grinned as pulled her back in close just as her feet hit the floor and she gasped when she felt his stiff erection poking against her belly through his army green cargo pants. 

“I see!” she exclaimed, reaching down to caress his cock through his pants. 

He groaned as he kissed a trail down her neck to the hint of cleavage exposed under her tank top. “You sure you got the place all to yourself tonight, right?”

“Yep. You know that run is gonna take them until tomorrow. So the crib is all mine… all night long,” she then added.

“We best not waste it then,” he murmured before attacking her neck with kisses.

Sasha lit a few oil lamps to conserve electricity then gestured for Abe to grab the boxes of food. “Do me a favor... Put that food away for me. I gotta go get something from down in the basement. Meet me upstairs in the last bedroom at the end of the hallway when you‘re done,” she said before heading down the steps.

He grasped her hand tenderly. “You need some help?“ he asked.

“Oh no… its nothing heavy,” she smirked.

“Oh… what’s down there?”

“My brother’s bedroom… and his “secret” (she made the hand sign for quotations) condom stash… which I found the other day while putting some of his clean laundry away. Too bad I’m about to raid the hell out of it!” she chuckled.

“Well don’t let me keep you!” Abe exclaimed with a naughty grin.

Sasha shook her head at him. “I’ll be right back, fool! Just meet me upstairs after you put the food away.” 

“Yes ma’am!“ Abraham then whistled to himself happily as he quickly got to work loading Sasha’s food items as well as some of his own that he didn’t want into the various cabinets located around the large galley style kitchen. He then ascended the living room stairs two at a time, with a couple of wine glasses in one hand, and a bottle of Sasha's sangria in the other. Once upstairs he heard the shower running as he approached the end of the long hallway where she'd directed him to meet her. He entered her spacious bedroom and noticed a few large scented candles burning on the antique oak dresser, along with a couple of glass doll figurines and a couple of old fashion magazines. He glanced around the room and saw a few baskets of laundry, a large bookshelf in the corner lined with assorted old textbooks and paperback novels, and a mirror hung on the back of the closet door. A few old concert posters adorned the walls and several articles of Sasha‘s clothing hung neatly in the walk-in closet, while the pieces she’d just taken off were strewn across a large wicker hamper in the corner. A pair of her combat boots sat by the door, along with her assault rifle, ammo case and her emergency backpack, filled with her tightly folded winter jacket, a change of clothes and a couple extra pairs of underwear, a few bottles of water, pieces of fruit and energy bars which were swapped out with fresh ones every couple of weeks a small first aid kit, pocket knife, flare gun, and a fully loaded .38 handgun. He couldn’t see it but he also knew that her precious stash of photos of her and Ty’s family before the fall was somewhere in there as well; she took those pictures with her everywhere she went. 

Abe set the glasses and the bottle of wine onto the bedside table then noticed the big handful of condoms that Sasha had swiped from her brother’s room. “Whoa!” he exclaimed with a chuckle as he eyed the gold and black foil Magnum wrappers. Abe was blessed in the manhood department, and as such he’d always needed to buy larger sized condoms for himself but he knew that if Tyreese needed Magnums, the largest brand that he knew of, then he had to be packing at least 9-10 inches or more. ‘No wonder all the ladies are chasing Ty around town like he’s the new black Superman,’ Abe chuckled to himself as he took off his gun belt and tossed it down along with his own backpack beside Sasha’s where it sat at the door; he set his gun right by the bed however; he ALWAYS kept his piece within easy reaching distance. He then plopped down onto her neatly made queen sized bed and checked the mattress by bouncing on it a few times, chuckling to himself when he noticed that the springs were a bit loud and squeaky. He stood and stretched, then peered inside the en suite bathroom’s open door and saw Sasha washing her hair through the steamy glass doors of the shower. His already stiff manhood throbbed at the sight of the sudsy hot water dripping off her luscious brown flesh. He watched her intently as she then lathered up a bath sponge and began slowly scrubbing her body with it all over, and he felt his nuts swell to near bursting when he saw her hand disappear with it between her legs. The peach scented body wash she was using was driving him crazy and he couldn’t wait to taste her again. He pulled off his own well worn combat boots and tall, knee length sweat socks then began stripping out of his clothes rapidly where he stood, fully intending to join her in the shower.

Abraham boldly entered the bathroom as naked as the day he was born in all his ruddy, brawny, hairy glory and was about to say something as to not startle Sasha to death when she shouted over the water, “There’s a clean towel and washcloth for you on that chair by the door.” He smirked; deep down he wasn’t surprised; he figured her razor sharp instincts had told her he’d entered the room long before he’d even thought about making a sound. 

“That travel grooming kit on the counter is for you too,” she added.

“Thanks… I see you thought of everything!”

“I did… I’ve been waiting a long time for this. And you’re welcomed. Now… don’t you wanna join me?” she then asked in an enticing tone as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. 

“Hell yeah! Just gotta polish up my pearly whites and take a piss,“ he replied before loudly relieving himself of the numerous bottles of water he’d consumed in the past few hours into the commode.

“Damn! You got a race horse out there with you?” she asked playfully while gazing at him through the glass. 

“Maybe,” he chuckled while glancing down proudly down at his cock, which he‘d long ago nicknamed ‘the Red Stallion.’

Sasha rolled her eyes and smirked. “Come on Abe hurry up! You know we got a strict time limit for hot showers to save energy! Rick‘s orders.”

“I know, I know! Damn, woman!“ he exclaimed. After brushing his teeth, Abe slid the shower’s glass door open and as he gazed at Sasha’s fully nude body for the first time his jaw dropped when he saw just how gorgeous she really was. They’d all lost a lot of weight while out on the road that previous year but since being in the ASZ, regular, nutritious meals had put most of it back on their entire group, and Abe was happy to see that Sasha’s all went to the right places. They’d already had sex a few weeks prior, but it was a hurried affair in the tower while they were on watch together so he’d been fantasizing about finally seeing her completely naked. To his pleasant surprise she was even hotter in reality than she was in his fantasies. He'd never been one to discriminate by the way; he'd dated white women, black women, Latino and Asian women in the past; tall, short, slim, chubby; to him a woman was a woman and beauty came in many forms. He'd liked them all but for now he only had eyes for Sasha. “Wow!“ he gasped, gazing hungrily at her shapely brown frame from head to toe. Her thick, curly, natural hair was usually pulled back neatly into a tight bun or French roll but she’d brushed it out earlier that evening so that she could wash it and once wet it hung down in coiled ringlets that fell close to her shoulders. Her small yet perky breasts were a shade lighter than the rest of her body from being covered up all of the time and they were tipped with dark chocolate brown areolas and large, stiff nipples that reminded Abe of Hershey’s Kisses and he couldn’t wait to taste them again. Her perfectly flat stomach flared gently into hips that were slim yet somehow curvy at the same time and her shapely, muscular legs stopped at tiny feet tipped with bright, cherry red toenail polish, courtesy of Jessie, who now ran a community salon in the basement of the house she now shared with Tobin. Abraham's mouth practically watered at the sight. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he murmured as he stepped inside the shower stall with her.

“So I’ve been told…” she murmured back while glancing up at him, “but I’m also armed and very dangerous, so don’t you go trying anything,” she warned playfully and he smiled when he saw the pair of knives she had within arm’s reach on the soap dish, at the ready just in case someone else had gotten inside the house, living or undead. 

She then turned away from him to shave her legs and when she propped one foot up on the edge of the tub, Abe caught a glimpse of her firm, plump backside. “Hot damn,” he moaned, stepping up closer behind her for a better look. The moment she hung her razor back on its hook, Abe pulled her to him and Sasha smiled as she felt his thick, stiff cock pressing against the small of her back. 

She leaned back against him, sighing contentedly at the feel of his strong, solid chest and he slid his large, work roughened hands around her waist then caressed and squeezed her hips and ass possessively before pressing hot kisses down the back of her neck. Sasha moaned but then she happened to look down and saw streams of black dirt dripping off of Abe’s body and going down the drain. “Abraham Ford! Get off of me! You‘re still all sweaty and dirty!” she shrieked, her skin so wet that when she whirled around suddenly she easily slipped out of his grasp. 

He burst out laughing as she quickly rinsed herself back off then playfully tossed a bar of soap at him. “I need you to get some of that sweat and dirt off of you before you get any closer,” she laughed. Her eyes were then drawn to his impressive manhood. She’d certainly noticed it pressing against her behind moments before, and felt it stroking deep inside her core when they’d had sex in the watch tower, but she hadn’t gotten to fully enjoy it then due to time constraints, nor had an opportunity to get a good look at it due to the lack of light in the tower and now that she saw it up close she knew why she was walking a little funny on the day following their hurried coupling. The brief, yet vigorous pounding he’d put on her had her feeling a bit sore in places she’d forgotten she had and when he apologized afterward, blaming his manly enthusiasm on his long pent up desire for her (and the brevity of the act on the thrill of possibly being caught in the tower at any moment,) he solemnly promised her that the next time would be anything but rushed, and it would solely be for her pleasure. Sasha assured him that she had enjoyed herself, and she had, despite the slight initial discomfort she’d felt due to his passionate fervor and from not having sex in over a year since before Bob‘s untimely death. She assured him that it was a welcome ache; she’d needed the release as badly as he did, especially after he‘d kissed and licked her spot, working her to a frenzy before taking her. 

Sasha reached out and gently squeezed his thick, lengthy shaft and noticed that it was heavily veined and seemed to still be growing and Abe‘ s eyes rolled back from the sensation and he moaned low in his throat. She released him and watched in awe as it bobbed around on its own then laid back against his stomach. “I see the carpet matches the drapes, Carrot Top… and bottom…” she teased with a laugh while running her fingers through the thatch of thick, bright red pubic hair that perfectly matched the bushy mane covering his head, face and his muscular chest. He gave her the finger with a playful smirk and as payback she grasped his cock again, giving it a good long squeeze while running her thumb over the tip, making him moan out loud. “Yes… I’m gonna need you to hurry up and get my new friend down here nice and clean,” she replied before stepping out of the shower. “I’ve got big plans for him!” she added with a wink, licking her lips at him seductively as she stepped out of the shower.

Abe’s dick twitched when she licked her lips and he grinned broadly. “I bet you do. And as you can see he’s definitely up for the challenge. So don’t you worry none sweetheart, he and I both’ll be as clean as the board of health before you know it,” Abe chuckled while lathering up his washcloth. “And just so you know…. I got some plans of my own for you. You see, my sweet tooth‘s got a wicked hankering for a taste of a ripe, juicy Georgia peach tonight,” he murmured with a wink. “So I hope you’re scrubbed from stem to stern your damn self cuz‘ I‘m for damn sure planning on getting a taste,” he added, gazing hungrily at the neatly trimmed mound at the apex of her thighs.

Sasha blushed as she dried off and applied some baby oil to her legs. She’d often heard Rosita bragging about how good Abe was at eating pussy on the rare occasion they could get hot showers in the past and she now knew it wasn’t a bluff or an exaggeration. She knew EXACTLY what he had in mind, and her pussy immediately grew very wet just thinking about it. After the way he’d made her cum when he’d hurriedly gone down on her during their shift standing guard in the watchtower a couple of weeks prior, she could only imagine how he was gonna devour her ass now that he had nothing but time on his hands. “Abe I‘m clean as a whistle… but why don’t you come see for yourself?” she replied boldly, as she tossed her towel into the hamper before slowly sauntering away from him back into her bedroom. 

Abe’s jaw dropped as he gazed intently at Sasha’s plump ass cheeks jiggling enticingly as she walked away and he also hadn’t missed the fact that she‘d taken the bottle of oil with her into her bedroom. He couldn’t help tugging on his stiff cock a few times with his own slick, soapy hands at the thought of what she planned to do with it but stopped before he got too carried away because the real thing was waiting for him right in the next room. After scrubbing up quickly and rinsing the soap from his skin, he hurriedly dried off and after putting on some lotion and deodorant he trimmed up his beard a bit then splashed on some of the musk scented after shave cologne from the travel kit. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the preposterous irony of his using after shave. He knew he’d NEVER, EVER shave his beard now that it was fully grown back, nor his mustache for that matter; he’d trim them both occasionally but he’d never shave his face completely bald because every woman he‘d ever been with had all told him that those whiskers of his felt AWESOME when he’d go down on them. Most recently, Sasha hadn’t had any complaints about her ‘mustache ride’ in the guard tower that night, so ‘why mess up a good thing?’ he thought to himself with a smirk. After checking his reflection in the mirror, and grinning at himself with a sly wink, he made a beeline for Sasha’s bed and she squealed as he playfully tackled her with what could only be described as a pro wrestling maneuver and before long they were all tangled up in the sheets, kissing passionately as they explored each other‘s bodies. Abe possessively caressed and rubbed her nude form and slowly kissed her from head to toe in the candlelight; he just couldn’t believe how soft she was and she moaned from the sensual feeling of his big, calloused hands gently massaging her all over.

After awhile, Sasha wanted to return the favor; it was her field of expertise after all. “Baby lay on your stomach for me,“ she whispered into his ear. He complied and she grabbed the bottle of baby oil. She squirted some into her hands then ran them over his bulky, muscular arms and back. Abe groaned his thanks as he felt every ounce of tension draining from his body the longer she rubbed and kneaded his muscles. He then vaguely remembered Sasha telling him awhile back that before the outbreak she’d worked as a masseuse at a day spa in downtown Atlanta to help pay her way through school. She’d taken the massage therapist course right after graduating from high school then afterward enrolled in college to pursue a degree in business. She and older brother Tyreese, (who worked as an assistant high school football coach at the time and did personal training on the side,) and her sister-in-law Mona (Tyreese’s former wife, who was one of the most sought after hair stylists in the area) had plans of going into business together once Sasha finished college by opening their own unisex massage parlor and salon but the zombie apocalypse promptly put a halt to their plans. Sasha had just finished up her junior year when the crisis began and people started evacuating the city. Mona was somehow exposed to the virus while working with the public in the salon and fell ill not long after the turn. She was taken to one of the original virus units in Grady Hospital where testing for cures were taking place but was later moved to a quarantine facility, and sadly the one she was in was one of many that were air bombed on the night Atlanta was burned by the National Guard in an attempt to eliminate as many of the infected population as possible. Tyreese had fallen into a deep depression while mourning for her and for awhile was in a practically helpless state of mind until after they were evacuated from their community and once out on the run he realized his little sister needed his protection to survive and was finally able to snap out of it.

Even after close to three years since giving a proper deep tissue treatment she still had her touch and Abe moaned as her small yet strong hands kneaded his muscles until he got so relaxed that he almost dozed off. What woke him up however was when she then crawled under the sheets and gently grabbed his throbbing erection and began gently squeezing and massaging it as well. He let out a low, husky groan as she gently caressed his balls then knelt between his legs and began covering the head of his by then rock hard cock with soft kisses and licks. 

“Oh shit,“ he groaned as she then started lapping at the pre-cum leaking from his swollen tip. 

Sasha moaned with lust as she savored his salty, tangy flavor and stroked him with one hand while continuing to gently caress his swollen balls with the other. She then closed her lips around him and began hungrily sucking on the head of his cock and the vibrations from her moaning made his eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure. 

Abe grabbed the base of his shaft and began slowly working it in and out of her hot mouth then groaned as she took as much of his length as she could. Almost immediately he let her know that he was gonna cum real soon. “Sasha, baby… that feels so good… I’m so close,” he moaned as she sucked him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he exploded because the feeling of his dick head stroking her tonsils was sending him over the edge. In and out, she worked him until he just couldn’t take anymore. His eyes rolled back once again. “Aaahhh… Sasha I’m about to cum,” he groaned, warning her a second time.

Sasha wouldn’t release him however, she just kept on sucking hungrily while massaging his hot, heavy balls. “Oooohhh shit,“ he gasped, suddenly grabbing her hair and holding her head down as he started shaking uncontrollably. “Aaahhh fuck! I‘m cumming!“ he roared as his hot, backed up cum began squirting out in hot spurts, quickly flooding her throat and she greedily swallowed every drop she could, not releasing him until his nuts were empty.

When she climbed back up and laid beside him, Abe was flat on his back, breathing hard and feeling weak from his pleasurable release. He hadn’t cum that hard from head in ages. Rosita had sucked him off pretty regularly before they’d started having problems several months back and was damned good at it but as it got closer to their break up she’d all but cut him off sexually. 

Once recuperated, Abraham rolled on top of Sasha and gently kissed her lips, nose, cheeks and her neck before gently sucking on her earlobe. “That my dear was fucking awesome!” he growled against her neck when he could finally speak. 

“Awesome?” she asked in surprise. 

“Yes… awesome. Both the massage… and the happy ending,” he chuckled. 

“Well thank you! And here I was thinking I’d gotten rusty! Its been a really long time since I’ve given anyone a massage… or a happy ending,” she smirked.

“I know… but they were still awesome. Trust me.“ He then kissed her again, slowly and passionately, sucking on her tongue while possessively squeezing and caressing her breasts until she moaned. Her nipples grew stiff from his touch and Abe rubbed them with the fleshy part of his thumbs while he kissed her again and again until she moaned with lust for him. He gazed down at her lovingly. “And now I fully intend to return the favor,“ he murmured. “The last time I did this for you I had to rush,” he sighed between moist kisses along her neck, collarbone and shoulder. “But tonight I’m gonna take my sweet time doing what I do best. You don’t gotta keep quiet this time either sweetheart. We got this whole house to ourselves so feel free to holler all you want while I make you cum for me...” 

Sasha’s pussy was on fire from his words alone. “I need you... please,“ she whispered, and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she gazed up at him with love and lust in her eyes. Abe captured her lips with his yet again and it was like they were in a trance as they began kissing passionately all over again. He then licked a hot trail from her lips down to her neck then to her breasts and she moaned as he licked and then sucked one of her stiff nipples between his lips, all the while rolling the other one between his finger and thumb. He went back and forth between them, giving each nipple the same treatment then he slid his hand between her legs to touch her spot. He groaned when he felt how wet she was for him and he slowly fingered her slit as he continued sucking on her stiff nipples, making her cry out from the pleasure. When he’d finally gotten his fill of feasting on her breasts, he trailed his tongue down between them to tickle her navel and before she knew it he’d buried his nose between her legs. “Mmmmm,“ he moaned as he sniffed at her, inhaling deeply, savoring her freshly showered, yet aroused scent. He then slipped the tip of his tongue just between the lips of her slit to taste her then began slowly lapping at her sensitive clit. Sasha cried out from the wicked, tickling sensation and he pushed her thighs open wide with his big, work roughened hands to have better access to her sweet center. Abe groaned as he dragged his long, thick tongue up and down through her slick folds again and again, careful not to lose a drop of her nectar. “Damn your pussy is good,” he grunted between greedy licks as he lapped at her flowing juices. 

“Oh shit!” Sasha panted loudly, tugging at his hair while her pelvis bucked up off the bed. Abe kept on licking her juicy pussy greedily and when she tried to scoot back to get away from him because the pleasure was getting too intense, he abruptly pulled her back toward him by her hips.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he grunted playfully while staring up at her intently. “Don’t you know this sweet pussy is all mine now,” he murmured with a grin before plunging his long tongue back inside her wetness to taste her again.

“Abe… please… don‘t stop!” Sasha moaned as he greedily lapped at her clit. She then grabbed his hair and held his head in place as he greedily tongue fucked her through her first orgasm. “Aaahhh! that feels so good! Oooh! Ooohhhh!” she cried as she came, pumping her hips against him as he vigorously worked her clit with his long tongue. After just a few moments he’d made her climax faster than she ever had in her life and her hot juices drenched his lips and his handlebar mustache.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mmmm…,“ Abe groaned, smacking his lips as he lapped up her juices, then resumed gently sucking on her clit and lashing it from side to side with his tongue. He then slowly dragged his tongue through her slick folds from the bottom to the top and back again because he didn’t want to miss a single drop. She whined in protest as he then deserted her still quivering core and kissed a trail down her legs to kiss and suck on her toes for a few moments. Sasha didn’t know Abe had a foot fetish and her brightly polished nails had caught his attention while they were in the shower together. His attention to her sensitive toes soon had her wet for him all over again. At her insistence he proceeded to kiss his way back up her legs and spread her muscular thighs back open wide to get another taste of her neglected pussy. He began kissing her inner thighs before going for the buried treasure, gently spreading her twat with his thumbs before plunging his long, thick tongue back inside her, and after lapping up her hot juices he began vigorously lashing her clit with it all over again. 

Sasha cried out from the intense pleasure and another deluge of her hot, sticky juices soon flooded Abe’s lips and tongue. “Mmmm,” he moaned loudly as he lapped her up, and the vibrations from his deep baritone only gave her more pleasure as he devoured her. His bushy mustache and scruffy red beard were tickling her like crazy as he greedily munched on her hot snatch until she came again and again with increasingly intense multiple orgasms. He suddenly raised his head to say something but Sasha just pushed his face right back down where she needed it. “Don’t you fucking stop!” she commanded as she draped her thighs over his shoulders to hold his head in place near her throbbing clit. 

“No ma’am, I won‘t,” he grunted with a smirk, staring at her soaking wet core as if in a trance. She wouldn’t be denied if he could help it. He‘d already forgotten whatever it was he was going to say anyway and immediately began treating her to more long, hot licks with the flat of his tongue. He looped his arms under her thighs and held on tight as he gently nibbled on her pussy lips and darted his long tongue in and out of her slit, then slid his big hands around and began squeezing her ass possessively as he devoured her. He then shocked her again when he began gently fingering her as he sucked and slurped on her clit.

“Ooh Abe! Oooh-oooh-ooh right there,” Sasha squealed as Abe suddenly made a ‘come here‘ motion with his thick middle and index fingers just inside her. His curved fingertips repeated the motion again and again, steadily gaining momentum as he gently massaged her g-spot and within seconds another orgasm crashed over her, making her shake and cum even harder than before. 

Sasha only weighed around 130 pounds or so and Abe easily flipped her over onto her stomach then pulled her limp body up into a kneeling position before him. He stood beside the bed and stared at her perfect ass and wanted nothing more than to bury himself balls deep inside her soaking wet pussy from the back but the longer he stared at her ass he remembered something else he wanted to do for her as he knelt behind her. He trailed kisses down her spine and all over her plump cheeks then spread them gently with his big hands and all Sasha could do was moan and take the pleasure as he then resumed eating her pussy from the back. “Yessss!” she squealed as his long tongue slithered around her quivering flesh. “Aaahhhh that feels so fucking good! Abrahammmm! Don’t stop!” she whimpered as tears filled her eyes from the shocking pleasure exploding inside her. Abe kept it up, then shocked her yet again by alternating between devouring not one but her two hottest spots and finally she came so hard she almost passed out, squirting Abe’s mustache with her juices and he lapped up every drop hungrily. 

When Abe finally raised his head from Sasha’s soaking wet core, his entire face was glistening from her juices. His stiff manhood throbbed painfully with need… he couldn’t take it anymore: he had to be inside her. He rolled her limp body over onto her back then swiftly mounted her in the missionary position. He grasped his cock at the base and Sasha moaned loudly as he rubbed the swollen head against her moist slit then slowly pushed it inside inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her wet heat. “Ahhh fuck yesss,” Abe groaned with relief as his thick cock bottomed out balls deep inside her core. Her pussy was tight and soaking wet he could feel her walls stretching to accommodate his length and girth. 

Sasha gasped from the feeling… she was speechless. Although they’d done it before it hadn’t felt anywhere near this good the first time. Abe was a big man and he filled her completely. His stiff manhood was throbbing inside her, vibrating against her g-spot before he even started thrusting. Tears of passion and pleasure filled her eyes as she stared up at him in the candlelight. The pleasure was beyond intense. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out a low moan.

“Sashaaa you feel so good,“ he moaned. “You’re so wet and tight!” he added as he began slowly pumping his hips. She fit him like a glove; he’d felt it the first time they’d had sex but this time he was even more convinced that their bodies were made for one another. He’d never felt more content and satisfied than at that moment while he was buried deep inside her. He could tell that she felt it too and he knew without a shadow of a doubt right then and there that he loved her and would never let her go. He gazed into her eyes as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her wetness. “Sasha, I don’t know how to say this but… I’m in love with you. I mean it,” he whispered to her utter shock. Before she could reply he then added, “Marry me,” as he pulled her shapely legs up to his shoulders. Sasha was speechless yet again as he then began slowly sliding in and out of her wetness, balancing all of his weight on his feet and elbows as he stroked deep inside her core, making her moan. “Don’t answer me now… just think about it. I need you… and I… I really do love you!”

Sasha finally found her voice. “You love me and you want me to marry you?” she panted between each thrust. She was in shock at his confession. Even though he’d initiated their affair, she knew she was falling in love with him fast too but was afraid of saying it too soon. 

‘Yes… Think about it. Please…” he begged as he stroked inside her.

Sasha knew it could’ve likely just been the heat of the moment causing him to speak such a thing but since he wasn’t holding back neither would she. Life was too short to have regrets they‘d all learned. “I‘ll think about it Abe… I promise…. and I love you too!” she cried out. Sweat was pouring from their bodies and they were both exhausted but Abe had no intentions of stopping until he made her cum a final time.

“Mmm… You feel soooo good. I need this… I need you… every night,” he moaned out loud and it felt so good to not have to hold back. They kissed passionately as they continued making love and Sasha held on tight around his neck and he just kept plunging inside her wetness until they both came together a final time in a breathtaking mutual climax. They then cuddled as they came down from their orgasm and Abe wrapped her up in his strong arms and they fell into a deep, exhausting sleep.

Just before daybreak Sasha awakened feeling sore all over but more relaxed, satisfied and happy than she’d felt in ages. She felt sweaty and sticky from her long night of hot sex however and knew a shower would do the trick. After disentangling herself from under Abe’s heavy arm and leg she made a beeline for her en suite bathroom. After scrubbing up quickly she climbed back nude into her bed with Abe and dozed off, but after awhile she was awakened by Abe’s scratchy mustache tickling her inner thighs. He’d eased them apart with his fingertips and by that time was nosing around her bush until he found his target. 

“Abe!“ Sasha gasped in surprise as his long tongue swirled around her clit before slithering up and down her center. 

“Mornin,“ he murmured, pushing her thighs open a little wider before burying his face back between them to resume tasting her pussy. He couldn’t get enough!

Sasha smirked. “Good morning…and just what do you think you are you doing, sir?“ she murmured pleasurably as he gently suckled on her clit then slowly lashed it with his tongue.

“Partaking of the breakfast of champions, of course,“ he announced cockily between greedy licks. He then pulled her shapely, muscular thighs over his shoulders and resuming munching greedily on her snatch, making her moan and spread her legs open wide for him. He loudly smacked his lips as he greedily worked her with his long tongue then closed his mouth over her entire pussy and shook his head slowly from side to side to tickle her with his mustache and beard as he tried to suck the soul out of her. Sasha couldn’t stop quivering and moaning from the pleasure she felt. She was beginning to take Abe’s hasty and most likely lust induced marriage proposal from the night before much more seriously. She wanted this every night… and not to mention every morning too. Abe was the best she’d ever had. It felt like she was floating on a cloud as he greedily lapped up her hot, sticky juices and after that he shocked her yet again by gently sucking her clit between his lips and just holding it there while shaking his head from side to side making her gasp and tremble from the pleasure. He slid two fingers inside her wetness and pumped them in and out as he nibbled and sucked on her clit, feasting on her pussy and massaging her g-spot with his fingertips until she convulsed and damn near passed out yet again. Sasha’s eyes rolled back in her head and she squealed while grabbing onto his shoulders as her whole body shook from the toe curling orgasm that exploded deep inside her core. Her climax had left her weak, and as he came up to lay down beside her Abe simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a victorious grin on his handsome face. 

After Sasha finally recuperated she couldn’t wait to return the favor but Abe wouldn’t hear of it, he needed to be back inside her slick, tight core. He slid on another of the stolen Magnums and pulled her on top of him, preferring to get off by letting her ride his morning wood instead of letting her suck him off and she did so happily, bouncing vigorously on his stiff cock in the cowgirl position until they both exploded again. After that they were both spent and ravenously hungry. They never did have dinner the night before! Sasha offered to cook him something for breakfast but once they realized it was already after seven a.m. Abe said he needed to get going so that he could slip out before Tyreese got home. Sasha agreed. She knew her big brother would start tripping if he found out that she and Abe were fucking; particularly since Abraham was well over 40. She knew her brother would find out sooner or later, but she wanted to break the news of her new relationship to him rather than him catching them in the act. Although she was damn near 26 years old, Tyreese still looked at Sasha like she was his fifteen year old little sister in high school that he needed to protect from boys trying to get into her pants and these things had to be broken to him gently. That past year she thought he was going to kill Bob with his bare hands when he first found out that they were sleeping together.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha slipped into her bathrobe and led Abe down a back staircase that led directly into the kitchen. “I could’ve sworn I closed that door last night,” she said in a distracted tone, staring out toward the living room area at the now ajar entrance to the basement. She then shook her head. “Anyway Abe, go out through the kitchen exit. Ty will be here any minute but he never comes in this way,“ she whispered between long lingering kisses goodbye. 

“Girl you keep on kissing me like that and I won’t be going anywhere but back upstairs to get back between these pretty legs of yours!“ he murmured, caressing the back of her thighs and ass before plundering her mouth with his long, thick tongue once more. He couldn’t get enough of her. “And I meant what I said last night about getting hitched. Promise me you’re gonna think about it.“

“I will.“ 

They kissed again briefly and just as he grabbed his food box and was finally about to leave they both heard a low, muffled groaning sound followed by a series of dull, repetitive thuds coming from the basement. 

“Did you hear that?” Sasha gasped in a loud whisper. 

“Hell yeah I heard that!” Abe growled, setting the box onto the counter top quietly. “I thought I heard it when we first got down here but then I didn’t hear anything.”

“Me too and once you started kissing me I thought I heard it again but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me or something.”

The noise grew louder and louder and they both stared at each other in shock. They’d know those sounds anywhere. 

“Walkers,” they both silently mouthed at each other.

Abe was closest to the basement door so he instinctively reached for his gun and pulled Sasha behind him to protect her. Even though walkers weren’t able to climb up flights of stairs they could sometimes crawl up them if living flesh (a.k.a food) was within their range of smell and Abe was determined that if something was going to get to her it had to come through him and his .38 millimeter first. 

“I don’t know how the hell they could’ve possibly gotten in. This house is secured from the outside! I hope we’re not under attack again!” she whimpered.

“Can’t be. Morgan, T-Dogg and Ty were on watch together all night. They’re three of the best. We would’ve heard the alarm sound long before now if that was the case. Its probably just a loose one that stumbled inside somehow,” Abe whispered.

“Maybe but like I said, the house was secured from the outside. Ty kept whining about sealing up that raggedy ass trap door out back that leads to the wine cellar and Glenn finally helped him with it a few weeks ago. Only a living person could’ve breached that door.” 

Abe frowned. “Then the only thing I can think of is this. All these houses are connected by some huge elaborate underground bomb shelter maze that leads to the sewage system outside the walls. If a grate was loose somewhere a walker could’ve fallen inside somehow and wandered in that way.”

“It was probably down there all night… or maybe since yesterday! It could’ve killed my brother… or bitten us in our sleep!”

“No chance. Ty would’ve heard the noise. It had to have gotten in after he was long gone. And it couldn’t have gotten to us. Those pricks can’t walk up steps, remember?”

“True but they can climb over them sometimes. I‘ve seen them do it!”

Abe took her hand. “Don’t you worry honey… I’m going down there and end that fucker permanently!” Abe hissed. He despised walkers and was eager for any opportunity to take one out of its misery.

“No! Abe, lets go get help in case there‘s more than one,” Sasha pleaded grabbing his arm.

“No time!” he growled.

“Well if you go then I’m going too!” she whispered, grabbing one of Glenn’s knives from the shelf by the door.

“No, you’re staying up here!” Abe whispered back, as the grunting and thudding sounds grew louder.

“Not on your life! We might be getting engaged soon and if anything happens to you I’d never forgive myself for not helping. Besides you KNOW I can handle myself,” Sasha snapped, then pushed him aside and began tipping stealthily down the stairs, ready to do battle in a robe and her bare feet.

“Sasha wait!” Abe whispered, following closely behind her and when they reached the middle of the staircase both their mouths gaped in shock to see the source of all the racket. 

It wasn’t a walker, or walkers for that matter. It was two living, breathing, and fucking (quite happily for that matter) human beings! Tyreese and Rosita in fact and although they were trying (quite unsuccessfully) to be quiet to not wake Sasha, whom they presumed to be asleep upstairs, they were going at it like they’d never get any again! The loud moaning and groaning that Abe and Sasha had heard initially had come from when the two secret lovers snuck into the house and had immediately begun pleasuring each other in the 69 position; by then however Rosita was on her knees on the couch with her ass in the air and Tyreese was standing behind her, holding tightly onto her hips and grunting like a bear in heat as he fucked her in the doggy style position with his massive cock. He’d initially tried to muffle her loud moans of pleasure with his hand but he wasn’t very successful. They were so caught up in their passionate embrace that they were oblivious to the fact that they’d been caught with their pants down. Rosita’s loud moans of satisfaction and the smacking sound of Ty’s cock stroking in and out of her soaking wet pussy echoed around the room. All of a sudden Tyreese pulled out and dropped to his knees behind her to taste her again. After spreading her plump ass cheeks with his big hands he buried his face between them and lapped up her nectar right from the source. “Your pussy is so sweet Rosie,” he murmured, calling her by his pet name for her. “Mmm… I love you so much!“ he grunted, smacking his lips greedily as he devoured her. 

“Aaaahhh… I love you too! Mmm… Papi don‘t stop!“ she moaned loudly. After making her cum yet again, Tyreese jumped back up to finally take his own release. His bushy black mustache and thick, scruffy beard were glistening with her juices and he licked his lips hungrily to savor her essence as he pushed his long, thick cock balls deep back inside her wetness. He held onto her two long ponytails like they were horse reins with one hand and repeatedly smacked her ass with the other as he resumed pumping away inside her in the doggy style position. He groaned low in his throat as his swollen nut sack slapped against her round, jiggly ass cheeks with every thrust. 

Rosita was in ecstasy and she eagerly threw her ass back at him for more. She had a very high sex drive, but before hooking up with Tyreese a few weeks prior hadn’t been fucked properly by Abraham in the months since they’d been having problems and eventually broke up. She’d slept with Spencer a couple of times not long after the break up but he just hadn’t been able to satisfy her needs. She’d finally met her match in Tyreese, who’d admitted to liking her for a long while and decided to make his move once he knew things were over with her and Abe. Unbeknownst to EVERYONE they’d entered into a romantic and sexual relationship and it was getting pretty serious, and they planned to make it public very soon. “No one has ever fucked me like you, Tyreese! Don’t stop!” she moaned as she shook with multiple orgasms. Her exhausted body finally slumped forward across the arm of the couch but Tyreese kept on stroking inside her until he too was finally ready to explode. “Mmmm… now I’m ‘bout to cum, baby!” he grunted as he pounded her ass into the couch.

“I want it!” Rosita moaned in Spanish, turning to look back at him with pleading eyes.

“Come here,“ he groaned with a smile as he pulled out rapidly and yanked the Magnum off before stroking his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fought to hold onto his nut while Rosita quickly climbed down onto her knees on the floor in front of him. She grasped his cock then opened wide but Tyreese couldn’t wait another second. “Fuckkkk,” he groaned loudly as his hot cum began shooting out rapidly in hot spurts, squirting all over Rosita’s breasts. She moaned as she quickly shoved his cock between her lips and began eagerly licking and sucking on the head, greedily trying to swallow the last drops of his load and they were so caught up in what they were doing that they still didn’t even notice they’d been caught in the act by a completely stunned Abe & Sasha...

To be continued…


End file.
